Forgotten
by Darkraiprincess
Summary: Based on episode 3- Sunflora was having a normal day until she lost her lucky charm necklace. When Chimecho finds it, Sunflora childhood friend and promise. And what she doesn't know who she'll later encounter.


Chimecho floated towards her and Sunflora's room. She hasn't heard Sunflora went out and explored in a mystery dungeon the whole day which is very unlike her. When she got to her room, Sunflora tore the whole room apart. "Sunflora what are you doing to our room?" she yelled. Sunflora quickly turned around with a panic look.

"I can't find it!" she shouted nervously.

"Can't find what?"

"My necklace, it's really important to me and I never go without it, but I couldn't find it this morning!" she squealed.

"Necklace, you mean this thing I found outside the guild?" Chimecho asked holding a small glass case with a used sun stone inside with her tiny little arms. If Sunflora still had her eyes open just like when she was still a Sunkern, they would be wide open. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed and squeezed her friend. Chimecho was about to run out of breath until she let go of her and turned around hopping up and down with it. "You're… welcome…" she said catching her breath. "By the way, why are you always wearing that thing?"

A slight cold breeze passed Chimecho which was strange because the window wasn't open. But what really got her attention was when Sunflora turned around to face her, her normal big smile was a small frown. "…I always wear it because my first best friend gave it to me the last time we saw each other. So I always think of this as my good luck charm…" she said quietly. Her leaf like hands gently brought her necklace against her green chest.

"I thought I was your first best friend." said Chimecho.

"Yeah, when I first came here at the guild." She replied. "My actual first best friend's name was Gastly. We both lived in a forest a few hours from here…"

"_**It was exactly the time when I was still a Sunkern. I lived with my mom and my brothers and sisters. And I was the second oldest next to my older brother. I was always the one being picked on by the other kids. They even called me Sunburn instead of Sunkern..."**_

_A small Sunkern was on a swing with a gleeful laugh until two Gastlys pushed her off the swing set and landed in the mud. "Hey Sunburn, it's not very lady-like to play in the mud!" the first Gastly mocked._

"_S-stop calling me that!" Sunkern said trying not to look all teary._

"_Ha-ha! Sunburn, Sunburn, Sunburn, Sunburn, Sunburn!" both Gastlys teased._

"_**I always hated those two! But…"**_

"_Hey, would you guys just cut it out!" said another Gastly floating towards them._

"_**My first best friend, Gastly, like me he was the second oldest sibling and the two other Gastlys that always like to pick on me were his brothers…"**_

"_Just leave her alone!"_

_One of Gastlys brothers just gave rolled his eyes and disappeared along with the other brother. Gastly turned around to face Sunkern. "You okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine." Sunkern answered shaking some of the mud off of her. "What took you so long anyway?"_

"_Sorry. I just forgot that I was supposed to meet you at the swing sets." He said with an embarrass look._

"_It's okay. You're here now, so do you have our bags?"_

"_Yep, got everything we need!" he said opening one of the bags which held two oran berries, one pecha berry, ten iron thorns, an escape orb and a max elixir. "I got the same things in your bag too." He added handing her the closed bag._

"_Alright, let team HauntedFlower's exploration mission begin!" Sunkern shouted in triumph and headed in the woods with Gastly._

"_**Gastly and I always dreamed to be members of the Guild. But Gastly was only eleven and I was just ten and back then you had to be twelve and a half years old or older in order to join." said Sunflora making her bed she ruined. "I even still remembered one of our adventures when we were being chased by a Beedrill." She chuckled. "Anyway, by the time we were old enough to join the Guild, I was allowed to go, but Gastly wasn't."**_

"_**Why?" Chimecho asked listening to the whole story with interest.**_

"_**Because Gastly's parents don't approve of him exploring places far from home and wanted him to wait when he's a little bit older. But I didn't even left..."**_

"_**How come, you said you were old enough to go?" **_

"_**Because, the two of us made two promises. The first one was that when the time was right, we would have our first battle with each other and when one of us leaves home then we both go with together..."**_

"_**Then why did you come here without you friend Gastly?"**_

"_**Well you see; a few months passed and I was getting depressed from all the waiting…" **_

"_What?" Sunkern asked in shock and confusion._

"_Just go on to Treasure Town and just join the Guild!" Gastly said again._

"_But what about the second promise we made!" she said disappointment._

"_Well it looks like we're going to break that promise." Gastly said calmly._

"_But-"_

"_Sunkern, this is a dream that you always wanted to do. And that dreams starts today. And yet you're not going because of our promise. And when it's my time, I'll be on my way to the famous Wigglytuff Guild!" He replied proudly._

_Really?"_

"_Really, hey, I also want you to have something." Gastly left for a few minutes and came back with a necklace with a sun stone inside a small glass case._

_Sunkern's big light blue eyes were glued to the glistening orange stone. "Is that a…"_

"_Yep."_

"_But sun stones aren't found near this area, how you would find… wait, let me guess; you know a guy."_

"_Well actually… well okay yeah, I know a guy." He chuckled. "I want you to have it. I know that you don't feel like evolving yet, but this is when you feel like you're ready." He handed her the necklace. "It's also for good luck and that we'll see each other again." He smiled._

"…_Are you sure about this?" Sunkern asked._

"_Positive." He answered._

"_**And after that I told my mom and siblings goodbye along with Gastly."**_

"_Bye Gastly!" Sunkern yelled as she was on her way._

"_And remember, when we have our first battle together, I won't go easy on you!" he shouted._

"_Don't get too cocky yet! Because when the time comes, I'm going to be the victor!" she shouted._

"_Yeah right, you're just a girl!"_

"_Yeah, a girl that can kick your butt!" _

"_We'll see about that!" he laughed. They both waved goodbye as the sun sets in the background._

"_**But the thought never came to me that was the last time I saw him..."**_

"I'm so sorry about that. He sounds like a really great friend to have." Chimecho said lighting onto her bed.

"Thank you…" Sunflora said with the same quiet but cold voice that slightly scared Chimecho from before. "Well, teh-heh-heh! Good night!" Sunflora giggled in her now normal voice. Chimecho just sat there with a bewildered look. _That's odd. _She thought. _I never heard her use a voice like before._


End file.
